


Moonlight's the Messenger of Truth

by aurorareality



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorareality/pseuds/aurorareality
Summary: AU. In the Grand Line, the law of the jungle reigns supreme.The weak succumb to the strong.The strong give way for the stronger.Eat or be eaten.Kill, or be killed.





	Moonlight's the Messenger of Truth

Luffy stared down at the body. It was one thing to see death, another to perpetrate it. Sabo stood behind him, a shadow that only grew stronger in moonlight, in the hidden acts, in the cover of darkness. There were times when he no longer recognized his brother, and this was one of them. The glassy eyes of the freshly dead stared up at him, and he couldn't help but fantasize, couldn't help but think, and suddenly it was Ace's eyes, cold and reflective. Sabo had come back and taken his brother with him to train with Dragon, but they'd never seen Ace again after, in a fit of sharpened, honed, blazing revenge, had gone after the Celestial Dragons, eager to take back vengeance. 

He received the cold metal of a bullet. 

"He deserved it," Sabo said softly to him, a phrase no doubt meant to reassure. No, he didn't, Luffy wanted to say. But he knew that wasn't true. He was with the World Government. For the Rebellion, for the Revelation, as some of his teachers called it, anyone allied with the World Government was inherently guilty. Sabo was better than him, at this. Sabo absorbed all of it without question, and when Luffy would ask him why it was true, he would only say: "I have more experience with them than you do, Luffy. Naturally I'll understand it better." 

Sometimes, when Sabo descended into the killing calm after a day on the battlefield and came back washed with blood, Luffy could see the faint light of insanity in his eyes, and he would be contemplative, unsleeping, for days, sometimes tracing the scars the Celestial Dragons gave him with a fingertip, the collar marks that still burned a ring around his throat. 

Sabo put a hand on his shoulder, and it was just then when Luffy realized he was shaking. He steadied the bo staff in his hands, felt the cold weight, tried not to look at the blood on the metal. He turned away from the body, and stared up into Sabo's eyes, blue depths that were filled with a slow burning zeal.

"He deserved it," Luffy echoed.

Sabo nodded in approval, his eyes far away.


End file.
